CephalicEntropy
Karen's element is Cerium. Her chumhandle is cephalicEntropy, she tends to break sentences in half at random, and never uses capitalization or punctuation, except for question marks and exclaimation points. #E38827 Name: Karen Thompson Session: L Gender: Female Age: 18 Title: Hunter of Mind Allegience: Derse A skinny girl who generally seems to be not “all there”. Short brown hair is pulled halfway into a ponytail. Has a wrinkled, orangish skirt and a white shirt with an image of an orangish snake swallowing its own tail, but nobody can see it because it is backwards and inside out. Pale skin denotes not much sun exposure. Green eyes seem to stare through people instead of at them. It looks as if she started dressing herself and got distracted halfway. Interests Karen is an 18-year-old girl with a very TENUOUS GRIP ON REALITY. For her, reality is only what presents itself to her senses at any particular time. Unfortunately, a large portion of what exists for her doesn’t exist for anyone else. She is never seen without her green RUBBER SNAKE, which she uses to control her wild fantasies. Simply touching it seems to bring order to her chaotic mind. It can be weaved between dreams so that she can separate them in order to use them. Karen is very naïve, as she spends most of her time daydreaming rather than figuring out other people’s motives. She can be easily manipulated by others. When interacting with others, Karen tends to drift off from her conversations and start talking about something completely different, or even nonsensical. In day to day life, she becomes distracted from everyday tasks and often leaves them unfinished, instead chasing some illusion or dream. Otherwise, she is very good-natured and tries to be everybody's friend, even when it's detrimental to her. Karen reads everything involving FANTASY, devouring it like some kind of ravenous beast. Her bookshelves buckle with the weight of the literature she has accumulated over the years. SNAKES are her favorite animal, and she owns several, ranging in length from twelve centimeters to seven meters. She spends a lot of time caring for them. Often, she can be seen taking them for walks through her neighborhood. She enjoys creating RUBBER BAND BALLS, and will go to almost any length to obtain rubber bands. Her largest was 7 meters in diameter, but she had to take it apart because it wouldn't fit in her room. Karen has been known to create elaborate but often nonsensical worlds inside her head, only for them to fade away because she never writes anything down. Background Karen was adopted at a young age by a kindly woman named BONNIE. She seems to be slightly frightened of Karen's eccentricities, especially because she is mortally terrified by snakes, but she is devoted enough to care for the girl anyway. However, because Bonnie is so standoffish, Karen thinks the older woman doesn't want to be around her, which may be true. Bonnie collects Cherished Memories figurines, and decorates her apartment with them. The two live in an apartment together with Karen's many snakes. Modus Rubber Band Modus: Six Captchalogue cards are arranged in a circle. When an object is removed from a card, the object on the card across from it is flung from the modus. Objects can be put in without incident. Strife Specibus Rubbersnakekind: A rubber snake is used as a whip, for hitting and for briefly pulling an object toward her. Relationships Family Though she has no known living relatives, Karen lives with her guardian, Bonnie. The girl isn't particularly close to her caretaker, but she's all she has. Karen owns many snakes, which she seems to treat like small dogs. She is also convinced there is a ghost living in her attic crawlspace, which turned out to be the spirit of her sister, also named Karen, who died when she was young. Now the ghost is her Sprite, and guides her through the Medium. Friends perpetualRiddle: Karen met PR (as well as ND) on a zombie apocalypse role-playing forum. She often goes to PR to ask for help on video games she plays. PR is Karen's server. needlessDeparture: Karen met ND (as well as PR) on a zombie apocalypse role-playing forum. The two of them are avid RPers, and they have run many a scenario together. elegantUnderstudy: Karen enjoys talking to EU mostly because he likes listening to what she has to say. They are good conversation partners. spiritlessMachine: Karen doesn't really remember how she met SM, just that she likes talking to him. Usually he just yells at her, though. yonderlyBettor: Karen sometimes plays games with YB, but she always loses, and he takes her money. She never learns her lesson, either. He sometimes has her help "troll" SM, without her knowledge. gallivantingDoctillist: Karen and GD met in an online "Star Search" role-play. They have fun concocting scenarios involving aliens, as well as just pestering each other casually. daemonicYogurt: Karen and DY have a very interesting relationship in that Karen's usual friendship dynamic is reversed. Karen thinks DY is REALLY WEIRD, and a little bit scary. She's nice enough, though, and Karen keeps in contact with her for that reason. terribleMedic: Karen thinks TM is a pretty normal guy. He pays attention to her, which is nice. Shenanigans Thanks to PR's knowledge of video game mechanics, Karen has successfully managed to enter the Medium without dying. Now her house is suspended on an enormous radio tower thousands of feet above the planet's surface. She is exploring, pestering those she can, and awaiting further instruction from her server. Category:Character Profiles Category:Session L Category:Derse Dreamers